


This time, I’ll wait.

by rosegallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, M/M, ians gonna wait, im big sad, prison fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegallavich/pseuds/rosegallavich
Summary: Ian and Mickey’s last night before Ian’s release.





	This time, I’ll wait.

It’s probably going to sound  _ really  _ strange when people I tell people that my time in prison was enjoyable, because generally, that isn’t how most people's sentences are. 

 

Mine wasn’t bliss, because how could prison be that?

But it was as damn close to paradise as you could get.

 

I guess that I owe the mass majority of it to Mick, and even saying that sentence still baffles me. Everyday like clockwork: Wake up with Mickey, eat, work, workout, eat, fuck, talk, sleep with Mickey.

 

Getting past the initial,  _ holy fuck, you’re here  _ , took about a week. That’s how long my brain took to comprehend what Mickey had done. Given up his freedom, his new life, everything. For me. It’s always been for me, that’s what I soon realized. 

So yeah, prison wasn’t so bad after all.

 

But of course that’s ending. All good things do. Tonight’s my last night in here. My last night with Mick. I’m waiting though. I’m not losing him again.

 

“Whatcha thinking about?”

 

I was broken out of my thoughts by Mickey’s voice entering the cell.

 

“Hmm.. only you of course” , I shot back playfully. Even though it wasn’t a complete lie. 

He scoffed and joined me sitting on the bed. 

 

He’s voice turned more serious and less playful, “You actually doing okay? Ya got that look again.” 

 

“Tonight’s my last night.”

 

Things got quiet for a moment after that. It was a difficult subject that we tiptoed around when it was brought up. 

 

Mickey finally broke the silence a while later,

“We never really talked about it.”

 

“About me getting out?” 

 

Mickey nodded his head. I felt something in my stomach turn. He knows I am gonna wait right? He knows I’m in this for the long run?

 

“Mick…” , I started.

 

“No don’t.”

 

“Don’t what?”

 

I took a sharp breath.

 

“Don’t do it. Don’t act like I’m not in this. Don’t act like as soon as I get out of here, I’m pretending this didn’t happen. Like you don’t mean anything to me. Cause that’s not happening. This isn’t like last time. Mick.. I’m getting out, but I’m not leaving you. You gotta know that.”

 

I saw tears in Mickey’s eyes. His left hand came up to wipe at his nose. I felt something inside of me break, knowing that I caused this distrust to happen.

 

“You gonna wait?”

 

“Yeah.. yeah Mick. I’ll wait.”

 

And this time, I meant it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND FIC, BE GENTLE❤️
> 
> prompt from @waywarddcas on twitter!


End file.
